Lt BC's Adventure
by Alpha Sam
Summary: It's a story of a Spartan who goes through and finds an experiment on his first mission of the story and the adventures he goes through ... bad summary I know. It's also my first fanfic! Warning: Alien/Pokemon racism and bad language.
1. Introduction

**Warning I don't own Pokèmon nor do I own Halo, only the story and Characters.**

"Where is he?" Spartan 173 wondered.  
"Hold up, I'm coming!" Lt. BC14 yelled.  
"There you are." 173 sighed with relief.  
"What's going on?" lt. BC14 asked.  
"We found Covenant and a new species of alien." Spartan 173 explained.

"Well then let's drop them." Lt. BC14 smiled.

"Well it's not that simple, we have to go and meet the scientist." Answered 173.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Lt. BC14 asked.  
"Man you are very energetic, let's go." 173 said.  
173 and lt. BC14 raced down the corridor. "Come on, I believe it's just down here." 173 hollered.

"Okay, I'm hurrying." Lt. BC14 said.  
"Through this door here." 173 said as they walked in.  
"Oh, you must be the two Spartans." The scientist said.  
"Yeah we are." Lt. BC14 said. "Well good, we almost have everyone evacuated but…" She paused.  
"But what?" 173 asked in question.  
"Well there is one experiment still downstairs in the lab, you'll need to take the elevator and go to the fourth floor of the basement." She said pointing to the elevator.  
"Okay we will." 173 said.

"Wait, I almost forgot the experiment is very delicate, so please take care of it." She hesitated.

"Okay finish evacuating, we'll get the job done." Lt. BC14 said.  
"Hey why is it that I have been in this war longer than you but you are in command of this mission?" 173 said as they ran to the elevator.  
"Well… how old are you?" Lt. BC14 wondered.  
"Hey you don't ask a woman that! I'm twenty-seven to answer your question."  
She said. "Ha-ha I'm seventeen ha-ha." Lt. BC14 laughed.  
"How are you even a Spartan?!" 173 asked.  
"Heh my secret." I said.

"Fine, well any way here's the elevator… hmm how do we open it?" She asked.  
"Well if you look, there is a button with an arrow pointing down." Lt. BC14 said as he pushed the button. A few seconds after he pushed the button they heard the elevator coming down. "You know, you are older than I am, but you don't even know how to start an elevator... You deprived child"

"HEY! I may not know what an elevator is or how to activate one, but I do think that it's probably not what it should sound like." She said. 14 stood there listening.  
"Your right…" He agreed. They watched as the elevator came down. "Well now how do we go down?" She asked.

"Well jump and slide down that wire." He answered, pointing at the long cable. "Okay let's do it." She said. She jumped down onto the wire and Lt. BC14 followed.  
"Okay I think this is the fourth floor." She said as she jumped off, her legs hit the ground. When Lt. BC14 got onto the floor they walked into the facility. "Hello anyone there?" She called. "H-Hello?" Someone answered. "It's dark and I can't see a thing."  
"Well let me take a look." He said. Lt. BC14 walked into the lab, something jumped on top of him and started to beat him.

"Hey, hey its ok I'm friendly, see." He said as he took off his helmet. "What is your name and who are you?" The stranger asked. "My name is Mason and we are here to save you, what is your name?" Mason asked. "My name?" the stranger asked as 173 shinned a light on it. "Look, she looks like she is about your age, Mason." 173 said. "My name is Suicune; you can call me Sweetie if you want."She said as she pulled Mason to his feet.

"Okay Sweetie, we must evacuate so let's go." Mason said as Suicune jumped on his back. "She looks like she likes you." 173 said.  
"Maybe… " He said with a slight sigh. As they were walking they heard a loud explosion. "What was that?" Mason asked.  
"Well I may not know how to activate an elevator, but I do know that was an explosion." 173 said.

"Are you two still on the fourth floor and were you able to get the experiment from the lab?" The Scientist contacted them on their radios.  
"Yes we still are on the fourth floor and we were able to get the experiment." Mason said. "Well that's good that you found it but you're still are on the fourth floor. We've detected a decrease in oxygen in that level, you will need to find a suit for the experiment; I believe there should be one in the room right next to you." She explained checking the oxygen levels.  
"Okay over and out." 173 said. "Here Sweetie." Mason took off his helmet and handed it to Sweetie.

"You're lucky your snout doesn't stick out far." 173 laughed. "Well even if it doesn't stick out it doesn't exactly fit ether." Sweetie said as she struggled to fit the helmet on.  
"173 get back to work!" Mason shouted.  
"Ugh… I'm taking orders from a seventeen year old now." She mumbled.  
"Hope you know that I heard that." Mason said.  
"You know what I don't care; oh I found the suit." she said, handing Mason the suit. "Thanks, here Sweetie put this on and I will need my helmet back." Mason said, as Sweetie took off Mason's helmet she gasped for air.  
"Hurry put the rest on; we wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to get hurt." 173 teased. "Knock it off both of you!" Mason demanded.  
"Sorry." Sweetie said as she put the rest of her armor on."Okay we need to find a way out." Mason said. "Well we could use are jet packs and jump through the hole the covenant just blasted in the wall." 173 said.  
"Good idea." Suicune agreed. "What do you think Mason?"  
"That's good plan, actually." Mason pondered.

"You hate it don't you." 173 glanced at Mason. "No, no it's not, to be honest that's the only plan we got, so let's do it." Mason answered. They walked up to the hole in the wall that the explosion left.

"Okay 173 you're first." Mason said. "Umm, how do I get up there? I don't have a jet pack." Sweetie paused. "Well like this." Mason said as he swiped Sweetie off her feet. "Are you sure this is safe?" She wondered, looking back. "Well let's find out." Mason said as he jumped through the hole. "Okay 'Leader' what now?" 173 asked.  
"Hmm..." Mason thought looking back at the wall." "So, what's your answer wise guy?" She asked impatiently. "Well you've been in this war longer than me so…" Mason paused, "You know what, never mind." Mason said as he pulled a gun from its holster and pointed it at the wall.

"Hey what's that?" 173 asked. "Here, hold Sweetie and get back." Mason said as he threw her into the air. "Whoa." Suicune said as 173 caught her. Mason pulled the tiger and a bright flash flung from his gun and struck the wall.

"What's was that?" Sweetie asked as the wall blew apart. "I'll explain later, hurry on over here." Mason said over the radio. "Okay let's find the scientist in charge here and find…" Mason was interrupted. "She's a few hallways down from here." Mason's AI said.

"Where were you a few minutes ago? You know what never mind we got better things to do. Okay we know where she is, let's go." Mason said. They ran down the hall to where the scientist was at. "Oh good, you found her, it looks like she has bonded with you…Well I guess that's it, I need you to take her to the evac and go with her. She is now yours; please take good care of her okay." She said. "Uhhh b-bonded? What do you me-." Mason said.

"You must go now!" The scientist said as a loud bag went off. Mason, Sweetie and 173 ran out of the room. "Shhh, you here that?" 173 asked, stopping both Sweetie and Mason. "Yeah… it's the covenant." Mason replied, readying his gun. Sweetie turned into the room where the scientist was at; an Elite appeared and stabbed the scientist in the chest. "What's going on?!" 173 yelled as she heard Sweetie scream. "Oh no… Sweetie run!" Mason yelled.

Sweetie ran out to Mason and he grabbed her. "173 I found an easier way to get through these covenant, do exactly what I do." Mason said as he started his jet pack. Mason and 173 rocketed to the evac room. "Suicune you seem to know that scientist very well who was she?" Mason asked.  
"She… she was my mother and her name was Marry." Sweetie sniffled. "Oh I'm sorry Sweetie." 173 said. Mason held Suicune closer for her comfort. "Well we are almost there."Mason said.

When they made it to the evac shuttle and took off, the covenant obliterated the research station. "Mother!" Suicune said as she fell to the floor. 173 squatted next to her. "I'm sorry." 173 said. There was a loud bang and the shuttle started to shake.  
"What the hell!" Mason yelled. 173 got back up and looked out of the window. "Shit it's the covenant." 173 said. "These assholes are mine." Mason laughed as he pulled the hatch open and jumped out. 173 covered Sweetie's mouth until the hatch closed. Mason pulled out his Spartan laser and blasted all the covenant aircrafts to bits. "Hey we're almost to the P.O.S, hang on!" The pilot said over the intercom.  
"P.O.S?" Sweetie asked, cleaning her eyes that sparkled. "Yeah, Pillar Of Sky, the name of the frigate, you want to know who the captain is?" 173 asked. "I guess..." Sweetie replied not really caring. The captain is none other than our leader." 173 said.  
"You mean Mason!?" Suicune said surprised. "This is Captain Lt. BC14." Mason said over the radio. "It's good to have you back Captain." Someone said on the radio. "It's good to be back." Mason said.

When they got off the shuttle Suicune asked 173 where the bathrooms were. "I'm sorry but this is the first time I've been in this part of the ship, try to find the Capitan." 173 said. Sweetie found Mason talking to a group of solders. "Hey umm… I need to use the bathroom." Sweetie asked. "Ooo, who is this chick? I want a piece of her." One of the solders said. "She is my friend and you better knock of your shit right now." Mason said.

"What kind of friend? Friend friend or girl friend?" The solders said. Mason jerked around and pointed his gun at the man's head. "I wouldn't keep going if I were you." Mason said.

"You are fucking crazy man." The man said. "Mason!" Sweetie yelled grabbing his arm. "Please help me." She said, almost to the point of crying again. Mason started to walk with Sweetie to show her the bathrooms. "Man, she isn't even human." The man laughed. All of a sudden Mason and Suicune heard a loud bang. They turned around to find the man jumping and saying oww my foot my foot and 173 holding her gun. "Thanks 173." Mason said. "Yeah he was getting on my nerves anyway, son-of-a bitch." 173 said smirking. "You can say that again."Mason agreed.  
Mason showed Suicune the bathroom and she ran in holding her mouth. "Sweetie what's the matter?" Mason asked running after her. "Sweetie?" He answered with a worried feeling, hearing the toilet seat go, Sweetie began to throw up. Mason rushed into the stall that he heard her in. "Sweetie are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed her back. "I… I don't know." Sweetie shivered. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Mason said as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

"What's this place?" Sweetie asked. " Well this is my room, you like it?" Mason asked. "Yeah, where's mine?" Sweetie asked, looking at the room. "Well if you don't mind, you can stay here with me." Mason replied. "Okay." She answered. She hopped down from Mason's arms and found the bathroom, the shower started to run. "Tomorrow I will get you some clothes and a suit like mine!" Mason Yelled over the running water.  
After Sweetie got out of the shower she dried herself off. Mason was lying in the bed reading a book when Sweetie walked up undressed and crawled in the bed with him. A few seconds later Sweetie rolled on top of Mason. "Um… you know I'm naked right?" Mason asked. Suicune grabbed both of his hands and pressed them against her breasts. "I don't want to have sex… I… I just want…" Sweetie said, before she started to cry. Mason removed his hands from her breasts and held her face. "It's okay I will protect you and I wish there was something I could have done to save your Mother." Mason said. Sweetie wiped her tears and grabbed his hands again and put them on her breast like she did before.

"I'm sorry Mason." She said. "Why is that?" Mason asked. "I don't know I… I just feel sorry." She hesitated. It's okay there is no reason to feel sorry." Mason said.  
The next morning they heard a knock on the door. "Crap! Sweetie you better take a shower." Mason said. She ran into the bathroom as Mason threw on some clothes and answered the door. "What were you two doing and where is Sweetie?" 173 asked "She is taking a shower." Mason said as he put on his shirt.

"Yes, well I brought Sweetie some clothes." 173 replied as she handed Mason the cloths. "Thanks come on in; she will probably be done in a minute." Mason said, walking into the bathroom. "Sweetie I'm setting the clothes on the counter." Mason said. "Okay I'll be out here shortly." Sweetie said finishing up her shower.  
"Well now, have you eaten any breakfast yet?" Mason asked. "No not yet." 173 answered as she took a seat on the couch. "How about we go grab some breakfast, then we can get Sweetie armored up?" Mason asked putting his armor on. "Sounds good to me." 173 said.

"What sounds good?" Sweetie asked as she walked out of the bathroom. "We were just—oh my… you look gorgeous."Mason said dropping his helmet to the ground. "What lover boy was trying to say was; should get your armor first or get breakfast?" 173 said. "Well if we are voting, I vote for breakfast." Sweetie said putting her paw on her stomach.

After breakfast Mason took Sweetie to the armory to get her armor. "Hello you must be the Captain's friend but where's the- oh there he is! Hey 173, your armor working well still I assume?" The man said. She nodded. "That's good, now Sweetie is your name correct?" Sweetie nodded. "Ah yes, it seems like you have all the requirements to be a fully fledged Spartan like the Captain and 173." He reviewed his charts and graphs. "So you get the same armor as them but with a few modifications." He told Sweetie. "What kind of modifications?" Suicune asked.

"Well you get to pick what color of armor you get and what helmet you will wear." He replied. "I want blue armor." Sweetie smiled. "Okay, please step on the floor mat right here." The man pointed to the mat. She walked on to the floor mat and robotic arms came down from the ceiling, they set up the armor around Sweetie's body and the man screwed the armor together. "Is that too tight Sweetie?" The man asked screwing in the last bolt. "Umm, no its just fine." She replied. "Okay then, go back there and pick out your desired helmet, the captain will help you put it on." The man said.  
"But what about my snout?" She wondered. "The Captain informed us of that and we asked him to take some measurements, I assume he did it when you were sleeping." The man said receiving the measurements from Mason. "Hey Mason, Sweetie I have to go, I will see you two later." 173 said as she left the room. "Come on Mason let's go." Sweetie said. "Thank you." Mason said. "Any thing for the Captain." The man saluted as they left the room.

After Sweetie found a helmet she liked she ran and showed it to Mason. Suddenly there was a loud bang and all the lights turned off. "Bridge, this is the Captain what's going on?" Mason asked over the radio, but no one answered. "Damn, radio is out." Mason said as he turned it off. All of a sudden the ground started to shake, Sweetie lost her balance and grabbed onto Mason.

Mason looked at his HUD and found that the oxygen levels were dropping. "Sweetie, activate your suit!" Mason demanded. "What, why?" She asked. "Just do it!" Mason yelled. "Um how do I do it?" She asked fidgeting with the buttons on her suit. Mason yanked his AI off of his helm and stuck it onto hers. "D, take control of her suit."Mason asked. "Wait, whose D?" She looked puzzled. "He's the AI placed in your armor, his name is Dave." Mason said. "Ooo, cool lights." She said happily. "Sweetie we are in trouble and I don't have much time to teach you how to operate your armor so D will take control." Mason explained, "Follow me." Sweetie followed Mason to the door that they had entered. "Damn, the door is shut." Mason said as he tried to open the door. After a few seconds of fiddling with the controls Mason was able to open the door. "What's the matter?" Sweetie asked. "Well, I figured out what happened, the covenant must have blasted the ship." Mason said. "It blasted the ship apart?" She questioned. "No they hit around the doors, which made them unusable. We need to get to the other side. " Dave start up her jetpack."

Her jetpack started up, "Okay Dave, I want you to do exactly what I do." Mason demanded. He started his jetpack, "Okay once I open the door we need to get in quickly, or we will let the Covenant in with the others." Mason explained.

~.~.~ few months later~.~.~

"Okay men we are going to the battlefield to kick some Covenant ass, I want the best you can do and get this job done by night fall, all right let's go!" Mason said. "Sir yes Sir." The Marines yelled. "Sweetie you will be with me." Mason said. "You sure captain? There's only room for one." Suicune said. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Mason said.

Mason hopped in first and Sweetie followed. "Don't worry we won't let you get hurt, right Dave." Mason said. "Mason if I didn't trust you I would just hop in my own drop pod." Suicune said.

After they got adjusted to there pod it started to rocket toward the planet. "wow I remember why I don't ride in theses things, they get really hot." Mason said uncomfortably. "Well try putting on some fur and then get in one of these things!" Sweetie argued. "oh yeah I forgot about that I'm sorry." Mason said looking at his hands. "I can't wait to land!" they both said at exactly the same time. Then they looked at each other and began to laugh.

When they landed they landed right into a fire fight. "oh man I guess Dave's calculations were wrong." Sweetie said picking up her rifle. " I'm sorry captain. Dave said. " don't worry about it at least I know I'm able to kill something to day." Mason said with a smile. Out of no where Sweetie threw her helmet on the ground and began to vomit. " Sweetie are u okay?" Mason screamed over the bullets flying threw the air. " Mason I d-don't f-feel good." Sweetie cried. " All available units please respond!" Mason screamed over the radio.

" Yes sir, what do you want us to do?" A solder asked on the radio. "I need some of the forces to come to my position now!" Mason yelled. With in ten minutes Mason's allies surrounded the area around them. " pillar of sky!" Mason yelled into his radio. "Yes Captain?" a males voice came over the radio. "I need a pelican ASAP!" Mason answered.

"Okay were on it." the man said before ending the transition. By this time Sweetie was collapsed on the ground as Mason was rubbing her shoulder. "Come on you bastards where the hell are?" Mason thought in his mind. "S-sorry i know how y-you wanted to battle them..." Sweetie said. "Shhh... Don't worrie about it.." I said.  
After a few minutes of waiting a voice came over the radio. "Sorry we're late." the voice said. "Don't apologize just land the damn ship!" Mason roared.  
Mason picked up Sweetie and her helmet and ran to the pelican. "come on, come on lets go!" Mason shouted. "oh sorry I didn't realize you were in the pelican yet." the pilot said. "Holy hell! Stop apologizing." Mason said angrily. "Well someone is angry.." the pilot said taking off. "I'm not angry just worried" I replied. "Well she wasn't hit by a bullet, she should be fine maybe just a kidney stone or something." the pilot suggested. "kidney stones don't make you throw up!" I yelled. "Well my sister threw up when she had the kidney stones." he argued. "That's your sister..." I glared at the pilot.

Once on the ship Mason ran down the halls until he reached the med-bay. "Oh Captain last I heard you..." the nurse was interrupted. "Never mind that, I need you to find out what's the matter with her." Mason said in a shaky voice. "O-okay sir." the nurse said as Mason put Sweetie on a gurney.

After a few minutes the nurse returned with a great smile on her face. " I-is she okay?" Mason asked. "She's okay, technically she's better than okay!" the nurse shouted. "what do you mean?" Mason asked, giving her a confused look. "Well Captain your soldier, she is uhem ... pregnant." the nurse blushed. Mason raised his eye brows and asked "Really?" "Yes would u like to see her?" the nurse asked trying to calm herself down. "Yes, yes I would." Mason answered. "okay follow me please." The nurse said as she held back her giggles. "The baby must die..." Dave said jokingly. "Dude that's terrible!" I said. " What was that?" the nurse asked." "nothing sorry.." I replied. "it was a bad evil joke sorry..." Dave said. "Yea ya better be." I said as the nurse led Mason to Sweeties room "How, how did this happen, maybe its not mine but if it is... I..I shall accept it and raise it better than any father that ever existed or ever will... But if it's not then..." he said to him self but was interrupted by the nurse directing him it the room.

"Sweetie!." he yelled as he ran to her side. "Mason I-I'm gonna have..." Sweetie whispered before she was interrupted by Mason. "A baby, yes I know but i want to know who's is it?" Mason asked. "Well its yours of course." Sweetie giggled softly.  
Mason sat up and walked to the window and looked out into the never ending dark abyss and took a deep breath. "Mason is-is there something wrong, do you not want this child?" Sweetie asked in a sad voice. "What!? No nothing like that!" Mason said as he spun around. Mason walked towards Sweetie and gave her a hug and whispered in her wolf like ear "I will love and cherish this baby for as long as I live and for many years after that."

Sweetie squealed with joy and squeezed the all air out of Mason. "sweetie I..I can't breath." Mason moaned breathlessly. Even though Sweet had fur Mason could still tell Sweetie was blushing under her fur. "Oh sorry." Sweetie exclaimed as she let go of Mason. Mason started to gasp for breath. "So..a..so...h..how far long...are you?" Mason wheezed. "Well I'm about five months." Sweetie confessed.

"Five months!"Mason gasped. "i-is that a problem?" Sweetie asked. " No, its just how come this is the first I've heard about this... I mean we sleep in the same room." Mason tilted his head so he looked as if he was in deep thought. "Well I thought you might have gotten mad or something and how come u haven't seen my belly well im always in my armor, the nurse also said I can't wear my armor until I give birth because it started to crush the baby." Sweetie said staring at the mountain in the blanket which were her paws.

All of a sudden they heard a loud bang. "What the hell was that." Mason questions as the emergency lights came on. "looks like trouble Dave teleport my armor please." Mason said in a monotone voice. "I can teleport the armor but I can't make them appear on you, so you'll have to armor up your self." Dave said. "Spare me the details D." Mason said rolling his eyes. At that moment there was a bright flash. "okay its done." Dave said after the bright flash faded.

After Mason armored up he grabbed his rifle and picked up Sweetie. "Mason what are you doing?" Sweetie asked as she tried to steady her self in his arms. "I got to get you out of here." Mason replied. "But don't you think you should check out side before you take me?" Sweetie questioned. "I'm going to put you on a gurney or have you walk if you can." Mason answered. "Well I can walk I just can't put my armor on so put me down so I can walk behind you." Sweetie demanded.

Mason walked to the door that lead to the hall way. "do you see any thing?" Sweetie asked. "um yeah." Mason said. "well?" sweetie asked. " Two hunters." Mason said looking at his gun. "Well that's great." Sweetie harrumphed. Just then one of the hunters heard Mason and Sweetie and started walking toward them. "Oh shit!" Mason whispered loudly. "What's the matter?" Sweetie whispered back. "I think they heard us." Mason answered.

"What are we going to do?" Sweetie asked. "sshhh, on the count of three you need to run to the our room and I'll meet you there." Mason said as he motioned for her to be quiet. "But what about you?" Sweetie questioned. "Ugh you ask to many questions, I am going to get these bastard off my ship." Mason replied. "Oh okay, but you better not lose!" Sweetie demanded. "okay, one... Two... Three!" Mason yelled. Mason jerked his body into the hall and began firing rapidly at the hunters wormy gut that wasn't being covers by its armor, while Sweetie ran down the hall trying to find her room. " hmm I've never been in this part of the ship and I don't know where I am, come on this day keeps getting better and better." Sweetie said to her self sarcastically.  
"Ok good she's out of danger I can kick these guys asse's." Mason thought to him self. The hunter grunted as he slammed his arm down to crush Mason, the Spartan laughed as he dodged the hunters massive arm. "Come on you can do better than that!" Mason shouted at the hunter.

"Hey I think I know this part of the ship, that's good... I think." Sweetie said to herself. As Sweetie was running to the room something tripped her. "ow what was that?" Sweetie questioned as she rubbed her snout. As she turned to look a six foot elite came out of hiding. "you smell of human!" the elite roared. "Oh I'm toast!" Sweetie shouted in her head. Then the elite picked her up by her throat. "What is this she is with child." laughed the elite to his other elite buddies as they too came out of their hiding places.

"L-let m-me go!" Sweetie shouted struggling to get free. "hehe what are we going to with her master?" one of the elites asked. "Well she isn't a human but..." the elite paused and taped Sweetie on her nose. "you'll do nothing with her she's mine!" A voice yelled. "What!" the elite holding sweetie said as they all turned to the direction the voice was coming from. "Mason!" Sweetie cried.

"Its the Demon, Get him!" the elite screamed as he dropped Sweetie. "hey you elite, yeah the one that was holding that women your head is going in my trophy cabinet. Sweetie got up and ran, and ran like she's never done before. "you'll pay covenant scum!" Mason screamed with anger. "argh get the demon!" one of the elites roared. Mason pulled his grenade launcher out of its holster and started up his jet pack. "Haha this won't take long." the another elite said. "heh yeah your right." Mason smiled.  
"must...make...it...to... the ... room." Sweetie panted. Just then sweetie watched as men ran past her. "Uh miss are you okay." One of the men asked. "I ..don't ..know." Sweetie panted trying to catch her breath. "Wait I know you, your the captains girlfriend!" The man shouted making Sweeties ears ring. "Yes that's me." Sweetie said. "Where are you heading?" "im heading to my room to wait for Mason." Sweetie answered. "Mason? Oh you mean the captain, w-would you like me to take you there?" he asked. "um yeah...yes im a little lost." Sweetie laughed.

"sir!" the lead soldier yelled. "haha you guys are late." Mason laughed. "Are you okay?" the soldier asked wide eyed. "yep never been better, now take this elites head and get cleaned up and put it im my trophy case." Mason laughed as he handed the soldier the bloody head. "Oh by the way they need you at the bridge the." the soldier informed Mason. "Okay im on it." Mason said before he ran off to catch up to sweetie.  
"So i-is it h-his." the soldier mumbled. "is what his?" sweetie raised her eyebrow. "um... That." he said pointing at sweeties belly. "Yes it is." sweetie blushed. "that's soo cool!" he shouted. Then they made it to sweeties room. "well here we are." he said. "thank you, it was nice to talk to you and every thing." Sweetie smiled. "yeah your welcome and it was nice to meet you too." he said and started to walk off.  
"Sweetie!" Mason yelled from down the hall. Sweetie stopped and turned around to see Mason running down the hall. "Mason what's the matter!?" sweetie shouted. "Oh nothing I just need to get to the bridge so I need you to come with me." Mason answered. Mason grabbed sweeties hand and Dave activated his armors teleportation device, teleporting him and Sweetie to the bridge.

"Mason!" a Spartan yelled. "Hey Ray." Mason said. "Mason who's that?" Sweetie asked. "Oh he's my twin brother." Mason answered. "You two better not play any games with me." sweetie said. "Aww but that's a fun thing to do." Ray joked. "So what did you need?" Mason asked. "Oh yeah um you probably know this but the covenant are on their way." Ray frowned. "Come on Ray you know we can handle this." Mason smiled. "Yeah if it was one or two cruisers but here are three." Ray said as he walks over a computer. "Dave contacts other close UNSC cruisers." Mason demanded. "Yes sir." Dave responded.

"Sir there are no UNSC close, I'm sorry." Dave frowned. "Damn, okay I want ground troops evacuated to the ship and I want EVERY one to their battle stations, oh and charge the ultra MAC!" Mason demanded. "Yes sir!" Ray and Dave said. Ray saluted to Mason and walked off. "Um Mason I meant to asks about that." sweetie mumbled. "Ask what?" Mason questioned. "Well how come people don't salute to you?" sweetie asked. "haha well I told them they don't have to do that as long as they know I'm in charge and everything, and I also get tired of saying at ease men." Mason answered. "Oh.." Sweetie nodded.

"Captain the covenant cruisers are 600 hundred meters and closing!" the marine yelled. "Okay Dave please turn on the microphone." Mason ordered. "Yes sir... Okay go ahead sir." Dave responded. "My soldiers we WILL get through this trust me these covenant will pay for their actions, no madder how may there are we WILL prevail!" Mason shouted into the Microphone. The men in the bridge cheered. "But Mason what happens if we don't?" Sweetie questioned.

Mason walked up to Sweetie and lifted her snout so that her eyes met his. "Sweetie don't worry I won't let anything happen to anyone on this ship." Mason said and kissed her on the lips and held her in a tight embrace. "Mason we have work to do, so if you wouldn't mind stop making love and give us our orders." Ray laughed. "Ehem, yes well um what were we doing." Mason smiled. "Sometimes wonder." Ray said. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Mason frowned. "Nothing." Ray joked. "Okay Ray go get the Spartans ready for battle." Mason ordered.

"Captain they are getting close!" the marine yelled. "How's the MAC?" Mason asked. "90%". Another marine yelled. "Damn, is there a way to make it charge faster?" Mason questioned. "No I'm sorry captain."The marine yelled as looked down at the keyboard. "Captain they are charging their weapons. Another marine said. "Okay Marines when time comes shoot the MAC." Mason ordered. "What about you?" Sweetie asked. Mason looked into her deep blue eyes. "Don't worry about me Hun I'll be fine and you will too, I promise." Mason said. "But..." Sweetie began to say before he disappeared with a flash of light.

"Okay Dave where are we on this ship?" Mason asked. "Captain this is Ray over." Ray called over Mason's radio. "Yes Ray?." Mason answered. "I got all the Spartans ready." Ray informed Mason. "Okay, now I need you to get all the defense ships deployed the Spartans will be used to defeat any covenant that come aboard." Mason demanded. "Yea sir!" Ray yelled. "Ow not so loud." Mason said but he was already gone. "Did you figure out where we are in this damn ship!" Mason asked Dave in a irritated voice.  
Before Dave could answer they heard a humongous boom and the ships lights went out as it shook. "What the fuck, what the hell is going on!?" Mason shouted. "Captain I think we should leave." Dave said in a monotone voice. "Ha-ha, I think that was the pillar of sky." Mason smiled. "Yeah, and by the looks of it they took out the second cruiser looks like there's one for us." Dave said in a cocky monotone voice. "Well D we need to get off this ship." Mason smiled. There was a bright light around Mason and then he vanished.

"I'm sorry you'll need to be ready because you are being teleported right into a highly covenant populated area." Dave informed Mason. "Ha what are you worried about we'll be fine, besides i have a promise to hold."Mason laughed. When Mason came out of the teleportation phase he took out he's suit's built in lasers and spun around in a circle, cutting every single covenant species in two. "Well that was fun. Mason laughed. "You enjoy killing way too much." Dave joked. "Well if I didn't enjoy it, i wouldn't be very good at it." Mason ran down the corridor of halls. "How much further until the engine room?" Mason asked. "Um yes just give me a sec... Okay three hall turn left, then take another left then take a right. That should lead you to the engine room." Dave informed Mason.

When they reached the engine room the engine core was split by four hanging cores that were shielded. "Okay how will we... Ah ha!" Mason shouted as he had a idea. Mason activated his suite's lasers and shot one of the core four cores. "I'm sorry captain your suite will shut down before we get two course down. Dave frowned. "Okay how about my rocket launcher?" Mason asked. "Yes but not until we shut down the shields, I'm reading the controls for it should be to your left." Dave said.  
Mason shut down the shields and shot all four of them with his rocket launcher. "Well that was easy." Mason whispered to himself. "Ca..an..c..me..in." A static voice came over his radio. "Come in pillar of sky." Mason responded.

"w..ne..d..y...u...ba..k..on..pil..r...sky." the static voice said. "Dave fix the transmission." Mason ordered. "Yes captain I'll try, just give me a second... Okay they said we need you back on pillar of sky." Dave responded. "Okay then let's not keep them waiting shall we." Mason said.

The bright light surrounded Mason's body and he was off and appeared right where he was standing right before he had left. "What no cel.." Mason was interrupted by sweetie trying to squeeze him. "I missed you so much." Sweetie said as she nuzzled the back of his neck. "Sweetie I've only been gone for only... Wow thirty minutes." Mason look at the time surprised. "I know but they shot the cruiser you were on and they lost all life reading from you, until you shut down and destroyed the reactors then they got a small reading from your suite." Sweetie cried. "It's okay... But wait if those were the reactors I shut down that means the ship is still partly operational." Mason said. "Don't worry we got it with the MAC right after you teleported off the ship." Ray said as he walked out of nowhere.

"Mason?" Sweetie asked. "Yes Hun." Mason said as he turned around. "Are you tired?" Sweetie asked as she looked in to Mason's eyes. "She looks a little tense." Mason thought to himself. "What you your not gonna answer the pretty lady." Ray joked. Mason lifted his arm and caressed the side of her snout as she nuzzled his hand. "Oh... I love you so much Mason." Sweetie started to cried. "Man now you made her cry." Ray laughed. "Ray! Nock... It... Off!" Mason yelled. Sweetie turned his head back to her. "Mason please!" Sweetie begged. "Mmm what?" Mason asked. "Let's go please." sweetie begged. Mason picked up sweetie bridal style and teleported to his room.

That night sweetie's stomach started to growl growled. "What za funk, whose there!" Mason yelled as he sat up. Mason looked around to find out what woke him up. "ha-ha you can't talk straight when you wake up." Dave laughed. "Dave did you wake me up!?" Mason yelled. "um first stop yelling and second I didn't wake you up, that was Sweetie's stomach." Dave said. "Mmm... Mason what's the matter?" Sweetie asked with her eyes barely open. "Sweetie come with me." Mason grabbed her hand. "Mason! I'm naked!" sweetie yelled. "Doesn't madder." Mason said. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" Sweetie asked. "You're hungry so I'm taking you to the mess hall to get something to eat." Mason said. "We don't have to Mason." Sweetie said. "Don't worry I was going to go to a meeting and it happens to be in the mess hall any ways so ill just be thirty minutes early." Mason chuckled. "O-okay b-but how did you know I was hungry?" Sweetie asked. "Well your belly woke me up." Mason said as sweetie started to blush deep red.

Thirty minutes later. "Okay men what is this meeting for?" Mason asked. "Well it's about you and this girl, what was her name a Sweetie was it. Well we think... "The man said before he was interrupted by Mason and Ray. "What I think nothing wrong with Mason and sweetie you dirty bastard!"Ray yelled. "You know what fuck you guys I just saved your asses and all you guys can think about is sweetie and me, fuck you. If you guys have a problem there is the fucking door!" Mason yelled.

Just them Sweetie walked in. "Mason what's going on I heard you and Ray yelling?" sweetie asked. "Oh look the slut doggy is back." a man said. "What?" Sweetie's eyes started to tear up. "Shut the fuck up before I slit your throat. Sweetie what are you doing here?" Mason asked. "I-I got b-bored s-so I t-thought o w-would come a-and g-give y-you c-company."Sweetie cried. Mason got up and held her tight. "Don't listen to them they are the real sluts, besides they are just mad because I FIRED them." Mason said to sweetie. "What you can't do that!" all the men said at once. "I just did, Dave I need a pelican for eight passengers to sage eleventh colony." Mason ordered. "But t-that's where the flood is." A man said. "Yep and that's where you guys are going." Mason laughed. "You can't do this!" another said. "Well you shouldn't have called my wife a slut... Dave make sure the pelican crashes... Oh and get eight of the highest ranking soldiers up here." Mason said. "Mason does that mean I'm with them?" Ray asked a bit shocked. "No and I need you and your Spartans to escort the fuckers out to their pelican.

"Mason said as he kissed Sweetie. "y-you called me your wife."Sweetie said in her head as she hugged him tighter. "You fucking wore!" the man shouted as he spit on the side of sweetie's face. Mason walked up to the man and punched the man in the jaw causing him to fly into the wall.

"Sweetie go get yourself cleaned up and meet me back here, because your gonna help me give the officers their ribbons." Mason smiled. "Okay I will!" Sweetie shouted with excitement as she ran down the hall. "Dave have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?" Mason asked in a daze. "Hm yeah... me!" a female voice said. "What?" Mason turned around to see 173 behind him. "Man those men they are ignorant I'm glad you're getting rid of them." 173 said. "Spartan 173 how long have you been standing there?" Mason asked. "Oh not long, madder of fact you AI said that you needed to see me and eight others." 173 said. "Wow your fast well we need to wait for sweetie to get back and for everyone else to get here." Mason said. "That's okay I'll just sit here." 173 Said as she found Mason's chair.

Ten minutes later when everyone was there, mason was wearing the normal black captain uniform along with a few dozen medals and Sweetie was wearing a white uniform with few medals. Mason said the officer's names then read amazing achievements they have done and then sweetie would give them their badge. When it was all over sweetie stood next to Mason and held his hand. "Sweetie I have something to ask you." Mason said. "What is it Mason?" Sweetie asked. "173!" Mason called. 173 Walked up to Mason and handed him a small gold box, Mason knelt down and opened the gold box and asked. "Sweetie beauty will you marry me?" Sweetie's eyes opened wide but said nothing for a few minutes. "The ring is so beautiful!" Sweetie exclaimed. "Does that mean a yes or..." Mason said. "Yes, yes I will, yes, yes!" Sweetie screamed as tears of joy strolled down her cheeks. Mason jumped up and hugged her tight. "H-Hun please careful, baby remember." Sweetie reminded him. "Oops sorry." Mason said and stepped back. "All right you're dismissed!" Sweetie shouted saluting the officers then turned back to Mason.

Sweetie and Mason got married and shortly after Sweetie gave birth to a healthy baby girl they named Sephara that looks like her mother. And they lived happy together, that is until one day...

~.~.~Five years later~.~.~

"Captain to the bridge ASAP!" a voice came over the ships intercom. Mason teleported to the bridge he looked to his side and seen Sweetie warring her white uniform and she was pointing at the monitor with her mouth wide open, Mason walked over to his wife. "Hun don't keep your maw open, and what are you looking at?" Mason asked. As Mason looked at the monitor it had a message which Sweetie was reading, Mason began to read. "Personnel of Pillar Of Sky you are no longer part of the UNSC, you come near our ships you will be TERMINATED. Thank your captain for falling in love with an alien." that's all Mason wanted to read. "Mason what do we do?" Sweetie started to cry. "Sir a UNSC space craft is heading our direction what would you like to do?" Dave asked. "Activate the MAC and target the enemy ship!" Mason demanded. Just then a voice came over the ship's radio. "This is the UNSC ship Pan Sonic, alter your direction or we will fi..." "Fire at the traitor!" Mason ordered. "Yes sir." Mason and Sweetie watched as the UNSC Cruiser Pan Sonic went down in a red explosion. "Where too now Captain?" the men asked. "Earth" Mason said as he started to walk out of the room. "Mason where are you going?" Sweetie asked. "Hun grab your Spartan armor."Mason said. "why? Sweetie asked. "We're gonna make them take back their message. So get your armor on and meet me at my pelican." Mason answered. "Captain you do know how hard to destroy Earths defenses are right? This could take us a while and no doubt a lot of life's and maybe the men don't want to go on a expedition just to get back at the UNSC for getting rid of their captain, they are no longer getting paid..." Dave said. "Dave you're right... They aren't getting paid but you know the UNSC is after everyone on the ship and I see no one complaining... And bedsides who said I'd have to go against the Earth's defenses if they are already down?" I replied. "How would they be down? We're in the middle of a human alien war?" Dave asked confused. "trust me they will be down" I said.

"Mason where are you?" Sweetie called. "Men we are gonna make the UNSC regret getting rid of us, I want no mess ups; we have the advantage because we have Spartans, and the best marines!" Mason yelled. The crowd of Marines yelled and shouted happily.

"Sweetie! Over here!" I waved. "I seen you" she walked up to me. "You ready?" I asked. "As ready as I'll ever be..." she replied. Sweetie and I went onto a pelican, while the other solders when on the other ones.

"Bridge prepare the MAC for our entrance and fire." I ordered. There was a big bang as the MAC cannon ripped a hole in the side of the space station. "Are we going to kill him?" Sweetie asked. "The person that sent that letter, no but we will make him regret sending it." I replied.

It took them about an hour to get to cornel Holland, as if by magic Mason had not lost a single member but killed thousands of Holland's troops. "Well if it isn't the sick bastard." Holland laughed. "Y-you fucker you don't deserve your power, you're a pice..." Mason said. Sweetie held back mason. "Sir why... There is no law against us being in love... I never did anything." Sweetie said. "Fire the stations MAC cannon." Holland demanded. There was a bright flash that flew from the station to the Pillar of Sky. Sweetie fell to the floor "No Sephara!" sweetie cried. There was a sound of a gunshot followed by Holland falling to the floor.

"Who shot Holland!?" Mason turned around to find Ray holding a gun In one hand and Sephara in the other. "I had a feeling we needed to bring Sephara with us." Ray smirked. "My baby!" Sweetie shouted. "Mommy!" Sephara smiled.  
"Captain what do we do now?" Ray asked. "We need to find a ship." Mason answered. "there should be a ship similar to the pillar of sky docked at the left side of the station." Dave said. "Okay team protect Sweetie and Sephara, ready go." Mason said. They ran down the halls shooting down enemies on their way. "Okay team I'm teleporting to the bridge to take over the ship I need you to clear out the ship."Mason said. Mason, Sweetie and Sephara teleported to the bridge and after they killed the enemies Mason put Dave into the ship's AI slot. "Dave I want all the Pillar of Sky's info on this ship, once we are on our way and pick up new unsuspecting troopers will change the name of the ship." Mason said.

"Mason we have enemy ships incoming." Dave said. "Which ones?" Mason asked. "Both!" Dave shouted. "Well this isn't good, Dave turn on the ship's microphone." Mason ordered. Dave turned on the ship's microphone and Mason informed his men on the ship of their plan. "Okay Dave get us out of here... Oh and charge up the mega MAC." Mason ordered.

"MAC is ready." Dave informed. "Fire!" Mason ordered. The MAC Cannon. Fired rapidly first taking down the covenant shields down then penetrating the hull as the ships other guns took down the UNSC ships. "Set course to arched system!" Mason roared holding Sweetie in his arms. The ship flew as the Covenant took over the earth and the what was left of the UNSC. They stayed away from 's ship and Mason's family and crew lived their lives without worry. At least for the time being...

End? Or is it?

**Authors notes: sorry guys the chapers are made separate so they end as a end of a book does. Sorry fans or readers that I don't have a very Pokèmon, Halo balance in the story... In future chapters I will try to add more. SEE YA NEXT TIME! **


	2. The Trial

I walked down the hall the only sound was the sound of my boots clacking against the floor.

"How could I let this happen, how could I lose them!?" I said while tears flew down my cheeks.

"Captain you should get some rest, you haven't had any decent rest since the incident." Ray finally said putting his hand on my shoulders.

"It's only been three days I'm fine." I said reassuringly.

"ONLY THREE DAYS, Captain it's been over a month." Ray said.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted punching a hole in the wall.

Ray pinned me to the ground. "I'm sorry this is for your own good. I need all Spartans and medical teams up to corridor five section two immediately!" Ray shouted struggling to keep me down.

"I'm fine!" I shouted at him.

"NO you're not; Spartans take him down to his room." Ray order.

Ray got up and started too walked to the deck, while the Spartans started to drag me to my room. "They took my wife and daughter Ray, you can't do this!" I screamed.

I yanked my arm out of one of the Spartans grip and punched the other on in the head, and then I ran down the hall.

"Captain get back here now." Ray yelled.

"Never!" I yelled back.

"All units we have a rouge Spartan!" Ray said over his radio.

"You traitor, my own twin brother betrayed me. D get me out of here." I demanded.

"Sir please listen to him, you're not in your right mind." Dave said.

"I'm perfectly in my right mind!" I shouted.

"You give me no choice." Dave said as he activated the suits armor lock.

"Take him to his room this time no screw-up's" Ray ordered as he teleported to the deck.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ray Where's the captain?" A Marine asked.

"He needed some rest." Ray responded.

"There is a call for him." The Marine said.

"Okay let's hear it." Ray ordered.

Ray walked over to one of the main computers. "MASON plea-!" A feminine voice shouted.

Ray immediately recognized the voice. "S-Sweetie is that you!?" Ray gasped.

There was a mechanical laugh in the back ground. "Send your Captain or else they will die, I'll give you five days." The dark voice said then the screen went blank.

"Get the captain!" The marine yelled.

"NO he needs to rest, Besides-" Ray was cut off from a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine, my family needs me. Um anyway who sent the message the UNSC or the Covenant?" I asked.

"How did you get out of the armor lock up?" Ray asked.

"My question first." I said.

"Uh UNSC." The Marine answered.

"Coming back for revenge are they. I can't tell you how I got my armor unlocked but I'm back." I said.

"I've got the coordinates, do you want me to put them in the ships navigator?" The Marine asked.

"No I'm going by myself." I Said.

"They will kill you!" Ray yelled.

"Ray you in charge." I ordered.

I quickly ran out of the room so Ray couldn't stop me. I got to a pelican and took off.

"Dave how much further?" I asked after an hour of flying.

"Not much fur- wait I'm detecting anomaly with the controls" Dave said getting worried.

I looked at the controls and sure enough they were controlling their self. "Good to see you again Lt. 14." A too familiar voice came over the intercom.

"Holland, what have you done to my family?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Holland said.

After there as a bright flash and I watched my shield monitor go down to red, my health bar went down as well.

"D-Dave W-What's going on!" I Shouted.

"T-Their ahsahwe kajha-." Dave started to say.

"Dave what's going on!?" I asked again.

All I got was a buzzing noise in my head. My legs started to feel very weak, I fell to the floor and everything went dark.

"Ugh… wait I-I can't move." I thought to myself.

"Sergeant I think he's awake." A voice said.

"Well take him to cell with the rest of the animals, since he is one." Another more rugged voice said.

I felt a few people pick me up, yet I didn't know who because my vision was blurry. They carried me down a long hall, I heard metal moving and then I hit a hard floor.

"Now we can take down that ship, oh and don't worry your AI construct and your armor will be returned to you but they won't help you much." A voice laughed.

I listened to people walk out of the room and metal moving again.

"W-Who are you?" A voice said coming closer to me.

"That voice I recognize it… but who is- SWEETIE." I thought in my head since I couldn't move my jaw for an odd reason.

"A-Are you okay?" Sweetie asked.

"Why doesn't she recognize me?" I asked myself.

I heard footsteps coming near and I heard Sweetie back away fast. I tried to move but my arms wouldn't budge. The metal moved again by now I figured they were the doors to the cell.

"Here's Your AI." The voice said as a something small hit the floor that sounded like plastic.

"Here's your Armor!" Another voice grunted from throwing the heavy object.

They both walked out and once again I heard Sweetie coming closer, but stopped. I think to look at my armor, because after a minute I felt arms tightly holding my already sore body. She picked me up and put me on a hard bed.

"M-Mason what happened to your armor?" She asked.

"What wrong with armor?" I struggled to talk.

"It's all burnt, What happened to your body?" She asked.

My vision finally returned and I noticed I had hair in my eyes, the odd thing was my hair is blond but this hair is brown with gold streaks.

"How is my hair in my eyes I had it cut a few days ago and why does it look different." I thought.

I struggled to move my arms to get the hair away; when I did I found that I had a snout. I touched it to see if I was seeing things.

"What did they do to you?" Sweetie asked.

"Ugh probably to get me back for falling in love with you." I answered.

I looked and I saw my armor sure enough it was chorale black. "Damn." I whispered.

"Daddy what is this?" I little voice asked.

I looked down to see Sephara holding my AI. "That's Dave." I said.

I picked him up and noticed him smoking a bit. "Dave you okay?" I asked.

"Put the disk in." I heard a voice in the back of my head say, and a picture of Dave's holographic form covered my sight. I did as the voice said.

"Dang I'm glad I moved from the device to the electronic chip in your brain." Dave said.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I can't formulate or work any problems with this chip damaged as much as it is. I've also noticed the changes to your body." Dave informed me.

"Yea I well I'm not all yet know what has changed." I said.

"From what I can tell you have a tail, your ears have changed, you have a snout and fur. If I'm off on anything Sweetie can tell you." Dave said.

"No he's pretty much summed it up." Sweetie laughed.

"How's the Armor?" Dave asked.

"Um burnt." I said.

"I'm reading it's still operational." Dave said.

"Sweetie can you help me get into my armor?" I asked.

"That won't work you have a tail now so you need to get new armor or drill a hole in the armor for it." Dave said.

"Well this is just great." I mumbled.

"Well you could still put some parts on; it should help open the doors. Also we need to get a new AI chip so I can move to it; I won't be much help with how damaged this one is." Dave said.

"Okay-"I was interrupted by the door opening. "Lt.14 your coming with us, don't worry bitch, he'll be back." The man said.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I shouted.

"Or you'll do what? You can't stand nor can you fight, so I'll call her whatever I want." He stated.

My vision began to blur as he went on, then my vision was completely gone I couldn't even feel my body, but as soon as I lost my senses they came back. I looked around I was no longer on the bed but I was standing up next to the door, I looked for the man who was insulting my wife to find he was lying dead on the ground. His throat was missing a chunk, a trail of blood lead to the giblets that were left over. I turned around to see Sweetie and Sephara looking at me wide eyed. I heard Dave's voice eco in my head.

"Get the armor you can on I have found where the armory is we can get weapons and new armor and me a new chip." I turned around and grabbed and put on as much armor I could which consisted of arms, legs and chest armor pieces.

I noticed that my tail had a gold ring around it close to the end of my tail also the tip of my tail also being gold. I also noticed I now had sharp fangs and sharp claws. After checking myself out I heard Dave's voice again.

"I assume your 'new' instincts showed themselves when you attacked him." I nodded knowing that it was me who attacked him from the blood on my hand.

"Well I'll inform you on what exactly you did when you get me onto a new chip, because I can show you until then." He explained.

As we walked down the hall I heard shouting. "Hey you three get back here." I turned to see four ODST's chasing us.

"Mommy I'm scared!" I heard Sephara cry.

Sweetie picked her up and carried her. "Dave does the suit have power to attack them?" I asked.

I heard Dave mumble something before he finally said. "Um for how badly damaged it is and how very few peaces the armor has, yes it can… though your wrist lasers are to damaged to fire and your wrist missiles have been jammed and you'll have to be careful because with less armor your shield can't protect you very well. Also your speed is greatly affected since you don't have the parts all connecting to the suits reactor they don't move, so it's all on your body, thou your arms move normally because they are completely connected. I'm sorry I can no longer be of assistance to you except guide you, the chip has began to overheat." I stopped and grabbed two of the four ODST's by the neck and threw them into the other two.

"Come on!" I shouted.

We got to the armory and walked in. I locked and barricaded the door so we would have no unwanted visitors until we were ready. I was surprised that they had Spartan armor that was meant for none other than the Anthro species.

"looks like they are trying to make another Anthro project like they did with Sweetie… I feel sad for them." I mumbled to myself.

Sweetie quickly found a suit that she liked and would fit her with ease except for the helmet, it was not meant for the user to have a horn like she did. The armor was the default for the MK. 5, in fact all their Spartan armor was a MK. 5 which was a disappointer to me because my armor is a MK. 7. I had an idea but I wasn't sure it would work so I decided to ask Dave, unfortunately the card as still over heating so I decided to look for an AI Card exchange. It didn't take me long to find one though.

"So I just put the old card right here and it will transfer you to a card over there." I said pointing to two different spots.

"Yes." I took the chip out of the port in the back of my neck, I was very much surprised to see how much the chip was smoking.

After I got Dave's card switched I put him back into the port in the back of my neck and decided to ask my question.

"Dave these suits are a down grade from what I'm wearing right now, could I mix and match armor parts to make mine complete?" I asked.

"Yes but why would you want that suit its broken?" He asked.

"Well it would be like me surrendering to them, besides the MK. 5 moves slower so I want to keep it." I ponted out.

"Well just hurry I'm sensing enemies outside." He cautioned.

I quickly found parts that were needed to complete my armor but one thing was missing, the armor to cover my tail. Sweetie didn't seem to worry about hers but hers are just ribbons mine is much bigger.

"You know I'm sure glad I got rid of the records on Sweetie because they wont know her weak points and how she was created, so I guess she is like the leader or queen of the Anthro's." I laughed.

I waited for my suits helmet to power up and as it did the visor flashed white then went dark again, a few seconds later the words appeared and they read "**Welcome** **Lt**. **BC14**." I quickly disappeared and my HUD showed but there was one icon that I didn't remember it was a figure holding out its arms to its sides with an arched back. Dave must have known what I was thinking because he quickly answered my question.

"Well it's a new add on to the suit from the information that I'm receiving it's called reactor flare, it will put you reactor in a meltdown state that causes it to explode in a sense melting unshielded foes and small obstacles, it won't affect the user other than the suit being shut down for a minute or two to recharge. But I wouldn't use it in the state your reactor is in, it may cause the suit to explode." The last thing Dave had said made me jump.

"Plus you got your pup with you and you don't want to harm her." He added.

There was a loud banging at the doors which caused me and Sweetie to turn and look. "Looks like our times up, Sweetie grab you a weapon and protect Sephara. Also stay behind me." I shouted.

"Where are you planning on going?" She asked picked up Sephara.

"Well we could get on my-" I was cut off by Dave.

"No they used the reactor flare on your ship that is what caused your suit to burn like it did… your ship has been destroyed. But I do have the schematics to this station they happened to be on this chip. So I'll but a marker on your HUD." He informed us with a chuckle.

I walked up to the door and started to take down the stuff I used to barricade the doors with when Dave started to talk again. "Captain I suggest you set your shield around your family." Dave suggested.

"Why?" I asked as my suits shield started to expand.

"I'm detecting increase of radiation, it might be their new gadget." He explained.

There was a explosion from the door and Sweetie moved closer to me. I Watched as my shield started to go down.

"Don't worry Captain it won't go down all the way. The one we got hit by was the Station's min reactor gun, which is stronger than a suits reactor." Dave said reassuringly.

My suit began to get very hot and for an odd reason I started to pant. "I'm sorry captain your armors cooling system is not working." Dave said.

I nodded and waited for the flare to end, my hair started to get in my way again but with my helmet on that made impossible for me to move it out of my eyes.  
The flare finally ended and my shield reduced to its normal size and I began to move forward.

"The enemies would have a hard time getting me with all this smoke that flare caused." I thought to myself.

I quickly ran past the men with Sweetie following close behind me. We ran down the hall until we got to a intersection.

"Which way do we go?" Sweetie asked.

I looked at my HUD and noticed the Waypoint was gone. "DAVE!?" I shouted.

"Oh sorry I'm Updating that right…. Now." Dave replied.

I looked as the new waypoint pointed left and followed it, with Sweetie right behind. We ran down the hall.

"Captain I'm detecting a security lock down there is a door a head that you will need to break down." Dave said.

I grabbed my grenade launcher and shot it directly in front of me, I connected to the door and exploded with tremendous force. But the door still stood. I put my hands on the door and began to push it buckled and fell over under my strength.

"Come on their close!" Dave informed me.

We finally made it to the destination. "Hurry get into to the escape pod!" Dave shouted.

I sat in the pilot's seat and started the pod up. "Where we heading Dave?" I asked.

"Um the Pillar of Sky that's odd they seem to be really close… OH um sorry captain head straight I will signal them, they seem ready to attack the station." Dave informed.

"Well give them the green light soon as where out." I said starting the pod up.

The pod shot out and a huge explosion came from the station. "Captain the ship is strait a head." Dave directed.

I hit swerved out of the way as bullets from the enemy's turrets barred down on the pod.

"Are we going to make it!?" Sweetie said holding Sephara in her arms.

"TURN NOW!" Dave yelled as a plasma gun shot past.

I quickly did as told just barely being missed the side of the pod melting a bit from the heat.

"Ye-Yea just give me a sec." I said.

"We aren't going to make it up the fuck up!" Dave yelled.

"I'm trying!" I said as I pulled hard on the gadget to the point of it breaking.

We collided with a vehicle in the vehicle bay causing it to explode.

"Nice..." Dave said sarcastically.

"As if you could do any better..." I back talked.

"Come on lets go!" Sweetie yelled.

We rushed out of the pod and straight to the deck.

"MASON!" Ray shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMOR!?" They asked.

"They found a new way to take us out its called a Reactor Flare, they used it on me I had to get a new pieces for an armor, also the did something to change my genetic code." I said taking off my helmet.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed, my hair got in my eyes again so I shook my head.

"NOW, I want everyone on combat alert and I want that station destroyed now!" I demanded.

"Already in effect sir, do you want me to fire now?" A marine at the controls asked.

"Yes all four rounds." I commanded.

The Marine hit the read button that commenced the foreign sequence. The ship shook tremendously as the rounds were shot deep into space colliding with the station. The station went up in a cloud of smoke and flames right up until the stations reactor blew. The ship's reactor shut down from the massive explosion the reactor caused. I sat there in the dark well I thought I was in the dark until Sweetie and Ray both pointed out that the gold parts on my fur were glowing. The darkness lasted only for a few minutes then we took to the stars, flying away from what was left of the station.  
After a few days people started to get use to my new look besides I couldn't change it if I wanted to. Where we were under Covenant and UNSC radars once again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HOW DID I DO? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The defeat

"Well what a wonderful new day up in space." I said looking out to the stars.

"Captain, it's the covenant and what's left of the U.N.S.C., their one hundred yards and closing." The sips AI announced.

"Well this wonderful day just turned shity pretty damn quick, I want all men to combat stations immediately!" I ordered.

"Mason the covenant they're charging weapons." Ray ran into the room shouting.

The ship began to shake. "Captain we've been hit!" The AI Shouted.

"Mason there over a dozen, how are we going to win?" Sweetie asked holding Sephara.

"The same way we always do! Fire at will!" I shouted.

"MAC Cannon is online sir." A marine informed.

"FIRE!" Ray shouted.

The ship shook from the power the MAC took to fire. After the MAC Shot successfully there was a big explosion and smoke flew from the cannon.

"Shit Cannons down Permanently!" The marine shouted.

Ray get the ship AI and start evacuating were taking this battle planet side!" I ordered.

A few moments later a marine's voice came over the loud speakers as I took Sweetie and Sephara to drop pod. "Mason what about you?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine this ships got a last resort fail safe I'm gonna activate it and get to the drop pod on the captains deck." I informed her.

"Okay Every one ready!" I shouted.

"Okay!" Everyone on in the drop pods shouted.

I turned to the computer and punched in the code and one by one the pods launched. "Okay that takes care of that." I said to myself as I ran to the deck.

The ship began to rattle again from being shot. Sparks flew from the wires lights flickered and went out. I quickly got to the door put it was stuck the codes wouldn't work to open it. "Just like old times right?" Dave laughed.

"Yea just like old times." I agreed and pulled out my grenade launcher.

"Ready set go!" I shot the grenade, it stuck to the door and I stood for a second before letting go of the trigger.

There was a bright flash and the repeated beeping from the shields warning system that the shield was down. The dust settled and I walked into the room. I looked around the room for the control as the ship shook again.

"AH right here!" I shouted as my tail shook from side to side.

I quickly punched in the code and the computer screen went white a countdown appeared in red numbers. "Well don't just stand there MOVE!" Dave shouted.

I turned and ran for the drop pod. "Hurry get seated!" Dave ordered.

I sat down and quickly strapped myself in and pulled down the hatch. The pod launched as I started to free fall to the unknown planet bellow I watched the ship get farther and farther away until the Bomb in the ship went off sending the first fifty covey and U.N.S.C. ships down in a cloud of fire.

"Well fifty down two thousand more to go." I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"You might want to hold on were coming in to the planets orbit now." Dave informed me.

"Well today's been a fantastic day." I sarcastically said to myself.

"And it's still early!" Dave said in a happy voice.

"Don't patronize me." I shook my head.

We hit the ground and the hatch few open and I jumped out guns raised. "All troops fall to my position we got Covies and humans inbound!" I ordered over the radio.

"Well cap. glad to hear you got out safely!" Ray shouted.

"Mason I was beginning to think you didn't make it." Sweetie cried.

" Oh I'm too bad ass to die!" I laughed.

"Yea and to big in the head." Dave laughed.

"Hey who's side are you on?" I asked sarcastically.

The ground shook, I turned and looked a fare head distance to see enemy brutes and O.D.S.T.'s landing in the drop pods. I got my sniper and started to take shots. After about ten shots something taped me on the shoulder, I jerked around and hit the person in the head with the butt of my sniper.

"Ow Mason what the hell man!" Ray shook his head and took off his helmet.

"Spartan team is hear. Five hundred of the best Spartans at your service." Ray saluted.

"Okay let's take them out quick before they get backup." I ordered.

The Spartans roared and charged at the enemies, dodging bullets as they went. I ran out used my suites armor lockup until enough enemies gathered around me, when they did I stood up, there bullets being deflected by my shield.

"Dave switch armor lockup to Reactor Flare." The icon in the corner of my screen switched. "Ready set activate" The enemies watched as my suit started to glow white and a loud bang caught some of the Spartans attention.

The light ended and the melted bodies and suits fell to the black scorched dirt. My screen on the helmet went dark and the shield fell. I waited for a few minutes till I heard the sound of covenant's and human's tanks being fired.

"Come on Dave I need the suit now!" I shouted.

The screen flickered and turned on. I shoved myself up off the ground and I ran straight to the human tank and with a quick twist of my wrist I crushed and bent the cannon part, I turned and quickly jumped off as the tank exploded.

"Were losing to a animal!" one of the enemy marines shouted.

"yea ya kinda are" I chuckled to no one in particular.

I took out my grenade launcher and shot it at the covenant tanks plasma shooter causing the tank to explode. A shot that came from a guss cannon flew over my head and as I turned around to see who's side they were on I was tackled to the ground by none other than Sweetie and Sephara.

"Sweetie we need to get Sephara out of here I think hijacking a pelican, Speaking of pelicans where are mine with the trucks and tanks!" the last part I said over the radio.

"ON our way sir!" I heard pelican guns shooting from behind me.

"Long swords inbound!" A pilot shouted.

I watched as jets flew over us. The battle raged on for hours but out of nowhere a loud screeching sound was hear over the battle field and a laser scan type thing went over the battle field, the first to stop battling was the covenants. The put down their weapons and knelt down. Then the humans were next as my team did follow, but we didn't put our guns down or knell as the covenant was the ones who did that. The forerunners came from surrounding all three teams. One by one the covenants and humans air craft's went down by explosions.

"We got to get Sephara out of here!" I ran and grabbed hold of Sweetie and Sephara.

"Dave set course to the nearest U.N.S.C Curser." I ordered.

"But sir the sky is full of them." Dave argued.

"We don't have time KNOW Dave!" I ordered.

There was a bright flash and we were on the ship. "Sweetie follow me. Dave have every one teleport to this ship, I want a meeting between the three teams." I ordered as I stormed up to the meeting deck.

We got up to the deck both sides weapons were put away. "Odd someone breaks in and you don't look ready to fight?" I asked.

"I took care of that brother." A voice said from right behind me.

I quickly realized that voice to belong to Ray. Ray walked up to the projection table. "Well you going to explain your plan?" he asked.

I walked up to the table and began telling my plan. "Well we need to get rid of these forerunners. I was thinking that if this planets hollow maybe we could send a team down there and destroy it." I suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan dumb ass but after your army destroyed the that station we don't have any suites that teleport." Said a rugged old man who I recognized to be cornel Holland.

"cornel Holland, it's been too long." I said sarcastically.

"Hehe yea, not god dam long enough tho." He spat.

"By the way how many fucking times do I get to kill you before you stay dead. I mean I do enjoy killing the basterd who did try to kill my family but this- this is ridiculous." I said.

"I will not send my fuck'n men down there!" Holland slammed his fist down.

"Fine then, Ray tell your team their job is done and to teleport to the center with the second bomb." I ordered.

I turned to Sweetie and we both teleported back to the planet, as we did the Spartans teleported leaving a bomb which went off after my team got out.

"Ha I hope this time you stay down ya fucker!" I flipped off the air.

I quickly looked a head and seen just how many enemies I would have to go through. "Men I want you to hijack a covy ship or a human ship leave this to me!" I ordered.

Sweetie shouted and ran for me but Ray held her back teleporting to a random ship. I turned and jumped off a small cliff. "You know this is a one way trip… right?" Dave asked.

"Yea… I do the timer won't be long enough for us to teleport to a ship." I sighed.

I pulled out my rifle and started to make it to my destination. "I quietly walked past a big group of forunners. "Dam there gaining in numbers, and it's getting harder to walk past them." I said to my self.

"There!" Dave shouted as a waypoint appeared on my HUD.

I ran and activated my sprint application , sprinting past the enemy with a blur. I grabbed the nuke, activated it and threw it to the center. Everything went white instantly. Sweetie watched from her new ship as the planet fell to little crumbs of dirt and metal flew past the ship. Sweetie felt a hand rest on her shoulder expecting it to be Mason but to see Ray instead.

"I'm Sorry Sweetie he didn't make it, we lost all coms with him." Ray sighed.

Sweetie pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ugh Dam it stop ringing fuck'n ears!" I yelled with great annoyance.

"Wait I'M ALIVE!?" I yelled completly amazed.

"Well I'm actually wondering that same thing." Dave said.

"Okay first it's all white now its black, what gives?" I asked.

"Well from oxygen levels I say we're in space." Dave said in an informative tone.

"NO SHIT! Anyway let's look around, activate thrusters." I could hear a wiring sound and the thrusters started up.

"You know you did ask." He said laughing.

"Well Dave that was sarcasm." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand." Dave suggested.

"Your right Dave send out a stress transition and try to find any sips." I ordered.

"Well I just hope your reactor doesn't give out." Dave said almost jinking us.

"That makes two of us." I said as I used the thruster to jump to another piece of the broken planet.

"Mason I found one, odd one of the only ones, if I'm reading this correctly it's the U.N.S.C cruiser Shake em and Bake em. I have the coordinates to teleport us there… that is if the reactor is still functioning correctly to not explode on us." Dave said.

"Yea use it." We teleported right where Sweetie and Ray were at.

Staring at what's left of the planet. "You know Ray just because you think I died you better not be trying to get with my wife." I said.

"Dam I think I'm hearing things." Ray rubbed his head.

Sweetie looked up and seen me. She pushed Ray to the side causing him almost to fall flat on the floor.

"Oh Mason I thought you died." She cried.

"Um if it makes you feel better I thought I did too." I chuckled though she didn't think that was very funny.

"Well captain where too?" Ray asked.

"Anywhere but here." I ordered.

And with that we took off wandering the space till another problem arised.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want to have a Spartan in the story I'm thinking the first five maybe six people to PM me will be accepted. I need to know the name, gender, and color of armor.**


End file.
